prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Something
| image = Jake Something - 11231694.jpg | names = Jake Something Jake Wayne Holmes Jake Deaner | height = 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m) | weight = 235 lbs (107 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Saginaw, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ring of Honor Dojo Delirious (ROH) Daizee Haze (ROH) Grizzly Redwood (ROH) Rhett Titus (ROH) Austin Aries Chris Hero | debut = November 8, 2014 | retired = }} is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Jake Deaner. While in Impact, he is one-half of the tag team known as The Deaners with Cody Deaner. Although signed with Impact Wrestling, Jake continues his work on the independent circuit. He continues his work with AAW Wrestling where he is the current AAW Heritage Champion in his first reign. He is also Wrestling And Respect's longest-reigning champon holding the WAR Championship for three years from 2014 to 2016. Professional wrestling career Early career (2014-2018) Jake grew up a wrestling fan and was largely inspired by Hulk Hogan to pursue a career. Upon graduating high school, Jake moved to Pennsylvania, where he started training at the Ring of Honor dojo. He completed training in April 2009. Jake described his first match as a tag match for a Michigan-based promotion called IDW, operated by Rude Boy. As Jake Something, his main debut was made on November 8, 2014 in Wrestling And Respect's November We Remember event, teaming with Danny Shay in a tag match lost against Austin Manix & Orlando Christopher. While in WAR, he became a one-time WAR Champion. He went on to wrestle in promotions including Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling, where he became a two-time XICW Xtreme Intense Champion. He also wrestled in Superkick'D, becoming a two-time Superkick'D Champion and a two-time Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Champion. Jake also wrestled in Glory Pro where he became a one-time Crown Of Glory Champion. Impact Wrestling (2018-present) Jake debuted in 2018 at Impact One Night Only: March Breakdown, where he and teammate Phil Atlas won Border City Wrestling's BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship from Aiden Prince & Brent Banks in a tag team title match. Jake returned for Impact Wrestling Last Chancery, where he and Cody Deaner lost a tag match to The Desi Hit Squad (Gursinder Singh & Rohit Raju). Later that year, Jake returned to television during the October 13 episode of Xplosion, rebranded as Jake Deaner, one-half of the newly-formed team The Deaners, with Cody Deaner. The team however, lost their debut match against The Cult Of Lee (Caleb Konley & Trevor Lee). The Deaners returned the following week on the October 20 episode of Xplosion, losing to The OGz (Hernandez & Homicide). Jake returned to pay-per-view at BCW-Impact One Night Only: BCW 25th Anniversary, where he and Phil Atlas lost the BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship in a ladder title rematch against Aiden Prince & Brent Banks. In wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' *'Nicknames' **''"The Dirty"'' *'Teams and stables' **WRSTLING - with David Starr, Eddie Kingston & Curt Stallion **The Deaners with Cody Deaner *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Glory Pro' **Crown Of Glory Championship (1 time) *'Superkick'D' **Superkick'D Championship (2 times) **Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Championship (2 times) *'Wrestling And Respect' **WAR Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Xtreme Intense Championship (2 times) See also *Event history External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Lucha TO alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:New Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Underground Wrestling Society alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:White River Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Explosion alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions